Don't tell me
by Kat24mlr
Summary: Season 7. Chloe saves the PX-3 and finds an adress at the bottem of the list. Jack and Renee go to investigate and end up in none other than Audrey's house. Jack and Audrey
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that popped into my head. It'll probably only be a few chapters long maybe less. It starts off in season 7 after Chloe saves the day. **

_Chloe has just saved the PX-3. She notices an address at the bottom of the list and calls Jack. _

_Jack is at the hospital with Renee._

"Bauer"

"Jack its Chloe"

Jack looks at Renee who is still upset by Marika's death.

"Did you get any names off the computer chip?"

"Yeah we're cross checking those names now. But I found an address at the bottom."Chloe said typing on her computer.

"An address for what?"

"That's just it it's not coming up on any government files."

"Try the satellites"

"Alright... It's a small town house not far from where you are."

"I'll go over and check it out; it must be someone in witness protection or under an untraceable account. Whatever it is that house is on there for a reason." Jack starts walking to the car with Renee following not far behind him.

Chloe gives him the address and hangs up. She scans the FBI building through the glass windows and noticing a small lady with glasses staring back at her. She quickly looks down and Chloe shakes her head before getting back to work.

Jack is looking over the address Chloe gave to him. As they start getting closer, it starts to look more familiar as if he'd been there before. He pushed it aside. Being back in D.C. brought up all the old memories of the nine months he spent working for Secretary Heller.

He heard Renee let out a sob. Jack knew she was mad at him, but he had a job to do and he'd be damned if she was going to get in the way of that.

When she asked him at the hospital if he felt anything, he could've said yes. He could've said that he felt it every day, the pain, the suffering, the regret. But he realized that it had been a long time since he'd felt anything but the clock ticking away.

Life to him right now was based on moving from one place to the next, finishing the job at hand. It was the way he had lived in the army, and it was the way he lived now.

His thoughts were interrupted as the house came in sight. There was no car in the driveway but Jack knew that whoever lived here would be home soon.

He parked on the side of the road, checked that nobody was watching, and walked up to the house with Renee. He glanced around before picking the lock on the door.

Renee stayed quiet though she herself was feeling more nervous than she ever had. They had no clue what they could be walking into, and they were breaking into a private residence without a warrant.

"Jack are you sure we should be doing this?"

Jack stopped to look at her "This could be someone who had a very big role in today's attacks. Whoever they are, their address is on that list for a reason."

Jack played with the lock a little longer until it clicked and the door swung open. There was an alarm system by the door and it shut off when the door opened.

Jack stepped in and quickly shut the door behind Renee. They walked slowly through the house, guns drawn, looking for any sign that the owner was home.

After a quick sweep Jack went to the window to see a car pull up in the drive way. It was a small limo with a government sticker. Jack pointed for Renee to go to the kitchen as Jack stood behind the door.

There car doors opened, and heels sounded their way to the house. Jack waited patiently in the now dark house.

They stayed silent as the key went into the lock and began to turn.

...........................

Chloe was now checking through witness protection with Larry hanging just over her shoulder.

"You know it'd be easier if I did this by myself"

"My orders are to supervise everything you do until you find out whose address this is. It's not my orders, it's the bureaus."

Chloe ignored him and typed some more on her computer. Finally she found it. Reading the name to herself she gasped. Grabbing the phone she dialed Jack's number as quickly as she could, but it was too late, Jack had ignored the call meaning that they were just about to take the suspect out.

Chloe cringed and waited for Jack's call back.

"What is it?" Larry asked noticing her mood change.

"We've got a problem, well Jack has a problem."

..............................

**I'm a meanie I know but more comes with good reviews =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got the reviews and enjoyed them all so I felt compelled to right another chapter. **

As the lock turned, Jack remained silent as he hid against the wall near the door, drawing his gun cautiously. He could just make out the shape of what looked to be a thinner woman about his height.

She closed the door and just barely walked past him before stopping in her tracks. Jack could see her look around the room before pulling the cell phone from her purse.

"Drop the phone!" Jack yelled raising his gun.

The woman jumped and spun around. She started to back away from him, when she stopped half way across the room.

"Jack?"

Jack immediately lowered his gun and took a hesitant towards her.

Renee found the light switch and turned it on. "What's going on here? Jack do you know her?"

Jack didn't hear her as he took in the person standing in front of him. It was as if the rest of the world had fallen away and they were the only two people in the world.

"Audrey?"

She looked just as she had before China, and for a minute Jack thought he was staring at a ghost. He was more than surprised she knew who he was. He was sure Heller would have tried to erase him completely from Audrey's life. He was glad to see that it hadn't worked.

Renee kept her gun on the blonde woman. She didn't know how Jack knew her but she didn't care. She was still a suspect.

Jack wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her that he still loved her, and missed her and never should have left her. He regretted every day, the decision he made to leave her in the care of her father. And now here she was standing in front of him.

Audrey too had conflicting emotions. She was confused by why he was here after almost four years without even a phone call. She was mad that he never stayed, or even left a note saying where he had gone or even why. Most of all though she wanted to run to him, and kiss him with all the passion she still felt. Not even she could figure out why after all these years she still loved him the way she did.

Jack's phone went off again and he answered it, never taking his eyes off of her. "Yeah Chloe"

"Jack I'm so sorry I realized who's house it was right after you had gone in."

"Its fine, is there any word on Dabaku's condition?"

"No he's still in surgery"

"All right call me back if you hear anything"

Jack hung up the phone and noticed that Audrey had diverted her gaze now to Renee who still had her gun out. Audrey stared at the gun and Jack could see the fear in her eyes.

"Agent Walker your gun won't be needed"

Renee put the gun back in its holster.

"Fine but would someone care to tell me what's going on here?"

Audrey ignored her again and stared at Jack. "What are you doing here?"

Jack looked down at his shoes unable to look her in the eyes anymore. He could hear the anger in her voice, and felt that she had every right to be angry.

Renee answered for him stepping forward. "We're here to bring you in for charges involving conspiracy with a known terrorist."

"What? That's crazy; what's going on?"

"We managed to get a computer chip off of a man named Dabaku who is responsible for the attacks today. This chip lists all of his people working inside the government." Jack said looking back up at Audrey.

"And my name was on the list?"

"Well no. At the bottom of the list was this address. We couldn't trace it to anyone so we had to come here ourselves." Said Jack.

"Ms.."

"Raines"

"You do live here right?"

"Yes but I have no idea why my address would be on that chip. It's not supposed to show up anywhere."

Renee walked towards the both of them irritated. "Well it did. Are you working for a man named Dabaku?"

"No I've never heard of him"

"I find it very unlikely that your address just happened to make its way onto a list with people who have been working for Dabaku inside the government.

"I don't care how unlikely it is, but I'm not working for Dabaku"

Renee glanced at Jack who had stayed quiet throughout the argument, not even bothering to look up.

"Jack your help here would be appreciated" Renee said angrily

Jack looked up, and looked between Audrey and Renee. He had made this mistake once before, he was not going to do it again.

"I'm not helping you"

Renee looked shocked for a second but regained her composure.

"And why the hell is that? This morning you were more than willing to interrogate someone without even a second thought."

Out of the corner of his eye Jack noticed Audrey grab her wrist and begin to rub it softly. He could see the scars there, a constant reminder of her time in china. He made a promise to himself after China that he would do anything to protect her, no matter what the cost. He owed it to her, who knows where he'd be if she hadn't figured out where he was in China.

"Because she's innocent and I'm not going to interrogate her."

"You believe her word over this address being on the chip?"

Jack locked eyes with Audrey and tried to tell her with just a look that he would never hurt her, and she seemed to understand as she relaxed slightly dropping her wrist.

"Yes"

"Well I don't."

Renee stepped towards Audrey and Jack quickly stood in her way.

"Until we find out why her address was on that list, I'm taking her into federal custody."

"You've trusted me this far, why not now?"

"Because you just let that girl walk straight into her death, after you promised we'd protect her."

"She made the decision to go with Dabaku, and she was the one that decided not to let him go free. I never forced her to do anything, she made her own decisions."

"She thought we'd protect her."

"We tried. But I'm not taking the blame for this simply because you don't want to feel guilty."

Audrey didn't know what had happened, but she could see now how tired Jack looked. Whether it was the trial, the day's events, or seeing her again, she didn't know. But she wouldn't have been surprised if he collapsed right here in front of her.

The door opened and all three heads turned towards the door.

"Audrey we have to leave now" Said Tony shutting the door behind him.

"Now what?" Audrey said tiredly

"You're not safe here; I need you to come with me."

"You're not going anywhere Tony until you tell me what the hell is going on" said Jack getting frustrated.

Tony paused, he knew Jack would be mad and could tell he was in no mood to hear this.

"Audrey's address isn't on there by chance Jack."

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks for the reviews. Hopefully the writers of season seven saw how they could've used Audrey right about now and I have my fingers crossed that tomorrow (or tonight's I guess cause its already tomorrow where I am) we will see Audrey. **

**My feelings for Renee have only intensified and if she ends up with Jack, well then I'm not going to be a very happy 24 fan. No not happy at all. **

**Anyway...**

Jack's eyes narrowed on Tony "what are you talking about?"

Audrey didn't know where Tony was going, but she didn't like it.

"Duma saw what you did while you were in Sangala. He saw you as a threat, and wanted a little insurance in case something like this happened."

Audrey saw Jack's jaw clench, it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

"Tony what did you do?" Jack asked, noticing Audrey's attention was focused on him.

"Emerson asked me to give him the name of someone valuable to you; I had no choice. And now that Dabaku's been arrested, it's only a matter of time before they come after Audrey."

It was both Renee and Audrey who jumped when Jack practically leapt across the room to get to Tony. It was Audrey that got to Jack first. She put a hand on his shoulder trying to stand in between him and Tony. As much as Jack had every right to hit Tony, Audrey still wanted to hear his excuse. Audrey felt Jack relax immediately from her touch, and smiled softly at him.

"Before you beat Tony until he can no longer come up with a coherent thought, can we at least hear what he has to say? If we're about to be under attack in the next couple minutes, I'd prefer if Tony could actually stand, that way I don't have to pick up a gun."

Jack almost laughed at her quip, but his anger for Tony had not totally subsided. Deciding to play along he shot one back at her. "Fine, but only because you with a gun is just as dangerous as the attack we might be under if we don't get out of here."

Jack finally noticed her hand resting on his shoulder, she did too, and quickly let it fall to her side.

Jack sighed and stared at Tony. "You could've gotten her killed"

"I know, and I've been keeping an eye on her since."

Audrey spun on him "You're the one that's been following me?"

"You've noticed?"

Jack laughed "Tony, it's kind of hard to spy on someone who's always looking over their shoulder."

Tony nodded "you have no idea; she doesn't mess around when it comes to that."

Jack smiled, glad that she was cautious.

"Yeah only when I told my father I thought someone was following me, he assumed it was Jack and got a restraining order against him."

There it was; Jack should've known Heller would come up eventually. He tried swallowing, but his mouth felt like it was cotton.

Renee noticed Jack's mood change as he had gone pale white. "Jack are you okay?"

"I'm fine; we need to head back to FBI"

"All right I'll take Audrey, you two head out first, and we'll follow" Said Tony.

"You're kidding me right? No you've done enough Tony" Jack said stopping Tony on his way to the door.

"Jack, right now Duma's men are going to be looking for you. You're not the safest person to be around right now."

"No offense Tony but neither are you. Duma probably knows that you gave Emerson Audrey's address, and if he sees you helping her escape he'll know your working against him" Said Renee trying to get them back to FBI.

Audrey saw what she was trying to do and decided to help her even though she still had her doubts about her. Just the way she looked at Jack made Audrey question if Renee had developed some feelings for Jack. "How about I ride with you then? If these two promise not to kill each other"

Renee agreed and began to walk to the door with Tony. As Audrey began to follow them, Jack reached out grabbing her hand and stopping her.

There was that same old spark between them and Audrey felt her breath hitch in her throat waiting for what he would say.

"I'm sorry"

**It's a short chapter I know but it's all about the dramatic effect here. Reviews... just one click away! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry sorry sorry for the delay. I've retyped this chapter so many times that I think I just need to post it and live with it. (Unless it's really bad because then I will have to sell my keyboard.)**

"_I'm sorry"_

Audrey opened her mouth as if to say something only to close it again. Her mind spun with what this could mean, and how to respond.

"We should go"

Jack nodded and dropped her hand.

"I know"

"We'll talk later than?" Audrey asked when she saw how sad he now looked.

Jack nodded again knowing he should say something else before it's too late, but the words seemed to be stuck inside him.

Audrey turned to leave and paused, equally unsure about what she should tell him.

"I've missed you" Audrey said turning back "So much"

Jack grinned happily, before following her out the door. He grabbed her arm pulling her back and whispered in her ear. "Me too"

........................................................................................................................................................................

Once now in the car, Audrey and Renee sat quietly for the most part.

"Did you work with Jack at CTU?"

"No, we met in Washington. We worked together at DOD."

"So your father was the..."

"Secretary of Defense with the daughter who was captured by the Chinese, yes"

Renee glanced once again at Audrey's scarred wrists, and decided to change the subject.

"I never would have pictured Jack at DOD"

"...behind a desk in Washington, working with egocentric politicians, and corrupt lobbyists? Yeah I get that a lot."

"I take it you and Jack were close."

"How is that?"

"All day he's been going against authority, disobeying orders, and acting of his own accord."

Audrey smiled out the window.

"That honestly doesn't surprise me, you did read his file right?"

Renee ignored this and went on.

"Out of all the people who tried to get him to back down, including the President herself, you're the only one he seems to listen too."

"The thing about Jack is that he always seems to be right about situations, and once he's made up his mind there's no stopping him."

"Exactly, and still if I had told him to back off of Tony Jack wouldn't hesitate to push me aside."

Audrey stays quiet and Renee figures it out.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure Jack out; understand why he puts everything on the line. I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position."

"It's fine... we were together for six months before he was forced to fake his death. He came back the day president Palmer was shot and was then kidnapped by the Chinese. Today is the first time I've seen him in four years."

........................................................................................................................................................................

"Are you alright?" Tony asked glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine"

"I know seeing Audrey again was hard for you"

Jack shook his head "You have no idea"

"That's just it Jack I do"

Jack didn't say anything and kept his eyes locked on the car in front of them.

"When you forced me back into CTU that day Audrey and her father were kidnapped I was in a bad place. Seeing Michelle again reminded me of what life use to be like, what it could have been. Just being around her tore me up because I knew the pain she'd been in was the same I felt."

Jack stopped him by turning his head towards him.

"The difference between us is that you left her once. I've left Audrey three times now. If it wasn't for me she would have never gone to China, and she wouldn't be in danger now."

"You didn't have a choice in leaving Audrey; you had to do it to keep her safe; I had a choice with Michelle. That's the difference"

Jack didn't respond and Tony felt horrible.

"Jack she went to China by her own accord. She is in danger now because I had to involve her in this. It's not your fault and she knows it. But in case you haven't guessed Heller never told Audrey what happened after China. All she remembers was that you were there in CTU and the next thing she knows you were gone. So if she has any resentment towards you, then it's because of Heller."

"She told you all this?"

"We talked a few times after I showed up one day when I saw Duma's men circling her house."

Tony noticed that Jack's whole mood had changed at the mention of Heller.

"Jack, what happened with Heller?"

"Tony please... not now."

"Alright"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed

"What did you tell her about where I'd gone?"

"I told her I didn't know what happened after she left CTU, but I told her where you were, sometimes what you were up too."

"You probably shouldn't have."

"She asked me Jack, It's not like I threw the information at her. She hasn't been having the easiest time without you, even after she had gotten better from china."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one she has barely talked to her father after a fight they had a year or so ago."

"I take it the fight had something to do with me"

"Yeah"

........................................................................................................................................................................

"We didn't get her sir."

"And why the hell not?"

"She was already gone when we got there. Bauer must have gotten to her first."

"Fine, meet them as they enter the FBI building but derail Bauer. If we are going to have any chance of getting her now we have to get Bauer to back off first or we'll never get her out of his sights"

"Yes sir, we're on our way"

"One last thing, watch Bauer he's more dangerous than we keep giving him credit for."

**Reviews!!!**


End file.
